onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Infinitrix
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Shiryuu. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Tipo de incognito (Discusión) 20:42 7 jun 2010 Hola Vi que no añadiste una plantilla en tu pagina de usuario, si no sabes como hacerlo dime cual es tu personaje favorito y la pongo yo. Saludos Oliver0796 20:31 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Para ser administrador... Pues.. trabajar, perseverar, hacer la pelota (Bueno eso olvidalo) hacer buenas contribiciones, arreglar articulos...ecetera... Basicamente es eso... O bien si se da el caso de la desaparicion durante mas de 6 meses de uno de los burocratas tomare en consideracion esta propuesta (Como tantas otras) 13:28 5 jul 2010 (UTC) P.D: Veo que te gustan las risas megalomaniaticas... pero la mia es mejor, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAJAJAJAJAJOJEJOJIJEJAJUASJAUAS!!! Otra forma es matar a uno de los administradores, alzando orgulloso su cabeza.-- 15:00 5 jul 2010 (UTC) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lex-ph aqui te dejo mi consejo para fotos sigue esos sencillos pasos "¡''Supérame, Infitrix''!" Uchū...chūchūchūchū ¿De dónde son las fotos? ¿Son del televisor? Saldrían mejor si haces una captura de pantalla de un vídeo (en pantalla completa, recortando lo que sobre) Otra opción sería buscarla en la wiki inglesa.-- 15:40 8 jul 2010 (UTC) soy Humano mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm tu que crees no es cierto si lo soy perdona por contestar tan tarde pero por aquel entonces era fin de cursos osea examenes finales y apenas me daba tiempo de entrar ala pagina y ademas por que en vacaciones no hay ganas de hacer nadaEl misterioso señor x 19:32 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Bandera misteriosa thumb|Banda de Piratas de Joke Se trata de la Banda de Piratas de Joke. Ya pongo yo el nombre. -- 02:23 11 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué has dicho que te has pasado? No has hecho nada. Sobre Haruta, su sexo es un misterio. Hay quienes dicen que es una mujer y otros que es claramente un hombre. Hasta que no salga en el anime no se sabrá si es hombre o mujer, a menos que le pongan una voz rara y se siga sin saber lo que es. Yo personalmente creo que es una mujer.-- 13:19 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu pregunta Aunque saliera en strong world eso es de 22 años atras a la historia porque dalton salio despues la muerte de Roger, tal vez en esa epoca tenia 24 años y ahora tiene 46 años. Dudo mucho que tenga 120. Grandpiece 18:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre las jolly roger Yo creo que lo mejor sería hacer una sección en ese mismo artículo separando los símbolos gubernamentales (Gobierno mundial, Marina) o de empresas (Galley-La..., aunque en ese artículo no aparezcan), avisando que no se pueden considerar jolly roger. O por otra parte, también se podría hacer un artículo con los símbolos que no sean de piratas.-- 21:24 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdona por tardar en contestar. Al final he quitado los dos símbolos (el del gobierno e Impel Down). -- 16:53 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Needles Tranquilo ya lo arreglare yo basandome en buscarlo en internet para ver como esta en la inglesa si con una S o dos S. -Ya lo se pero en internet lo encontre asi en la inglesa con dos S, aun asi k ya tiene igual ya k en vez de borrarlo he puesto la plantilla fusion asi k el articulo aun esta presente. Grandpiece 19:57 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Portgas D Ace Hoy en entrado en Ace y he visto que su foto de perfil estaba borrada y su apariencia, lo he arreglado, no se si lo has borrado por error yi i Foxy x o si ya habia sido borrado. IMPORTANTE: Si por error borras algo o ves borrado algo en una pagina entra en su historial '''y dentro de alli entras en comparar con '''versiones anteriores, '''si lo ha borrado el anterior usuario que ha entrado lo veras enseguida si no continua probando entrando en versiones anteriores y al final lo encontraras, una vez lo encuentres entra en editar y copias y pegas lo que falta en la version actual. Si no lo has entendido me lo dices en mi discusion. 08:21 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Gracias por darme la bienvenida Infinitrix'n, que majo.Heracles'n 09:51 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Como antes Me sorprendi al ver como estaba la pagina pero ya esta como antes, lamento haberte culpado de lo de Ace pero fuiste el ultimo en entrar y pense k tu o foxy 06:09 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Paginas de sombrero de Paja Solo te lo dije porke fuiste el ultimo k edito la pagina aunke tambien se lo he dicho hoy a Foxy de k vaya kon kuidado. Si ves las paginas de la tripulacion de Luffy, no las cambies de momento que kiero decirselo a '''TDI a ver k opina sobre k todas ellas esten asi. Lo de k borraron en Ace (la imagen de perfil que esta en una plantilla) era lo que te preguntaba anteriormente, has visto paginas con cosas raras? Si no entiendes lo k te digo mira Luffy. 16:42 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Lex-ph No estoy k sea administrador preguntare al Gandul sobre si han hablado de ello aunque creo k no, pues tambien se ha puesto otras cosas(aliados,usuarios de Fddiablo), al menos eso ultimo tendra k borrarlo. -EN MI DISCUSION SALE EL MENSAJE EN CUAL GANDULFFO88 EL DIRE DE LA WIKI ME NOMBRA ADMINISTRADOR, PERO HE VISTO LA DISCUSION DE LEX-PH Y NO HE VISTO QUE LE HAYAN NOMBRADO ADMINISTRADOR ASI K SE LO HA INVENTADO EL AUNKE YA LO HE BORRADO Y LE HE ADVERTIDO SOBRE K NO PONGA ESAS COSAS. 06:30 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Porque nadie me dice nada? Uchū chūchūchū si querian algo me lo ubieran dicho ustedes son como Squad ya ubieran matado a alguien por un mal entendido o por que alguien abrio la boca. Es verdad Es verdad k vosotros os lo mereceis mas, Lex-ph lo ha vuelto a poner lo de antes pero en una categoria diferente sin contenido asi k ya no hay k preocuparse. Para ser administrador teneis k hablarlo a Gandulfo88, buena suerte. GRACIAS, TIENES RAZON HABIAN CAMBIADO LAS PLANTILLAS. 19:35 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Firmas Lo he probado y no me ha salido bien, yo creo k la firma de esta wiki no te servira ya k enlaza a tu pagina y discusion de esta wiki. Mejor preguntale a Tipo de Incognito ya ke el frecuenta en otras wikis. Personalizarla Quieres decir que quieres k tu firma tenga imagen no? Si es eso lee abajo. -Solo tienes que crear un articulo con este titulo: Usuario:Infinitrix/Firma, '''y tienes que utilizar '''una plantilla:expansible, para no tener que cogerla y hacerlo mas facil puedes copiar de mi firma '''al final de este texto '''solo tienes que cambiar el contenido. '''Otra cosa para las firmas se gasta una imagen pekeña y puedes poner colores diferentes a tu firma y a lo que vincule a tu discusion aunque tendras que ponerlos en ingles. -Si no me he explicado bien me das tu contraseña y yo te lo creo mañana, '''en mi discusion ponme la foto que quieres, porque si lo creo siendo Grandpiece sera como una firma mia, si lo haces no te preocupes por la contraseña k despues puedes cambiartela. 'Si no entiendes nada o no quieres darme tu contraseña para hacertela aqui esta como me lo explicaron a mi' Yo tengo la firma en dos páginas Usuario:Tipo de incognito/Firma y Usuario:Tipo de incognito/Firma2. En la primera tengo el código principal. Puedes copiar lo que quieras. En la segunda, está puesta la primera a modo de plantilla para que cuando firme aparezca un código más corto (si no lo hicieras así, cada vez que firmaras te copiaría el código que viene en la primera página). Cuando hayas terminado tu firma (puedes ponerle colores, imágenes pequeñas...) te vas a preferencias y pones en tu caso link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix en "Su apodo (para firmas)" y pulsas sobre "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)". 12:57 17 sep 2010 (UTC) También hay una ayuda donde se dice como hacer la firma: ayuda para las firmas.-- 20:00 19 sep 2010 (UTC) __________________________________ Bien no entendi la verdad umm si lo dices por la firma de algunos usuarios pues si yo lo hice la verdad link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 00:33 20 sep 2010 (UTC) FAN1 nefertari vivi thumbInfinitrix Alvida es un personaje jugable desde el principio. Y Pandaman hay que desbloquearlo con un codigo al igual que Miss Wednesday. Si estas en lo cierto soy una mujer. Episodios Estan muy bien las imagenes, si decides crear algun episodio ponle la plantilla capitulo pero antes mira antes en la categoria episodios para ver los que hay, al parecer el 598 lo publicaran la semana k viene mira en la actividad reciente los avances. Eso lo ha publicado Sergio Rv asi k no puedo hacer nada, ni yo sabia k podria salir la semana k viene. YA SE DONDE LO HA ENCONTRADO EN EL FORO DE ONE PIECE EN LA PARTE DEL MANGA, HA SIDO PUBLICADO POR UN MODERADOR DEL FORO ASI K ES AUTENTICO, aunke tambien dice k hasta el dia 28-29 de este mes no van a decir nada mas... link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:21 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Lex-ph ok no toque esta seccion bueno no se porque lo preguntas pero es el tercer icono de la barra azul no se porque lo preguntas pero deberias saberlo. Capitulo 2 He borrado una de las historias de Zoro ya que ya habia una enlazada a su historia. Y lo de poner imagenes me lo dices por que esta en fuente np? No te preocupes k voy a kitar el modo fuente. Esta bien tu firma pero.. No te interesa una tipo la mia con la cara de Teach? El modo fuente La kitaria pero a saber cuandos eposidios lo tienen.. La mejor forma de quitarlo es entrar en el texto k esta en fuente. Primero pones el raton del ordenador encima de lo que este en fuente y pulsas el simbolo Fuente que esta bajo los controles y entraras dentro de el texto en fuente, solo tienes k coger la informacion de la pagina cortandola y pegandola, todo el contenido excepto los simbolos que esten fuera del texto. Si me lo dijeras tendria lo hare pero mañana. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 06:51 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ Solo queria decirles que esta a disposicion la plantilla para distincion de genero para usuarios: Masculinos o Femenino. link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:40 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Episodio 7 No entiendo que te fallaria yo pude poner el nombre del opening. Lo que te queria decir la otra vez es que el modo fuente puede fastidiar a la hora de editar, simplemente selecciona todo el contenido que este dentro de fuente(excepto lo que esta al inicio y al final) cortalo o copialo y pegalo en el articulo, despues borras la plantilla del modo fuente. Si no lo entiendes dime que articulos tienen el modo fuente y lo quitare. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ok *lo siento no sabias graciasDavid07 14:57 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *ok gracias por entenderme solo quiero mi propia identidad,mi huella ya tu sabesDavid07 14:39 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevos sitios Habeis sido elegidos tu y Lex-ph para ser administradores, eres el nuevo Vicedirector( elige una foto pekeña de Teach para poner ) ya k pronto hara falta k seamos 5 administradores porke pronto cambiara el diseño de la wikia, aki Foro:Cambio de look puedes ver mas o menos los cambios k habran. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) emm la verdad no estoy molesto con nadie ademas aunque estes antes que yo no significa que seas mejor talvez en otras cosas eres mejor que yo pero no me enoja lo malo es que cuando lo dijiste a mi me dio mala fama pero bueno enojarse es para idiotas link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:23 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Las reglas Son las comunes a todas las wikis. En resumen sería bloquear vándalos y revertir sus ediciones. Otra responsabilidad sería colocar los artículos destacados a principios de mes. Si hay algún novato que, por ejemplo, no sabe como hacer un artículo con un buen formato, usar la infobox (esta es muy común) o cualquier cosa por el estilo, puedes ayudarle para que te considere un buen administrador y que de paso vuelva por la página. Una ventaja que tienes como administrador es que puedes editar las páginas bloqueadas. Si una página (de momento no pasa) fuera vandalizada varias veces todos los días, pues podrías bloquearla (a IPs, a usuarios registrados o poner que solo puedan editarla administradores, esto último es más para páginas que no sean artículos) Si hace falta bloquear a alguien, verás que en cambios recientes o incluso en el avatar de su página de usuario, tienes una opción nueva que es "Bloquear al usuario". El tiempo que pasará bloqueado dependerá de ti. Para hacer plantillas, aquí tienes una que sirve para hacerlas. Si quieres hacer otra cosa distinta puedes copiar el código de alguna que exista ya en esta wiki o en la inglesa.-- 20:41 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Pues sí yo hecho esa encuesta junto a todas las de la wiki. Y felicidades por el ascenso! XP link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 13:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Encuestas La cuestion es que lo hago asi pero me sale mal y no lo puedo corregir.link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 13:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Color para administradores Por si lo ves raro cuando lleges. Ahora cuando edites en una pagina, tu nombre de usuario saldra con un morado distinto al de los otros usuarios, igual en tu pagina de usuario, k lo podras ver si por ejemplo estas en tu discusion. Es un color usado para k se sepa k ha sido un administrador el k ha editado, esto ha sido modificado hoy por Tipo de Incognito para k lo poseamos. Me olvide de decirte k en la nueva piel no se notara lo del morado este, como administrador desde preferencias en aparencia puedes acceder a la nueva piel de wikia por si te interesa ver komo es. Foro:¡¡Llegamos a los 1000 artículos!! Ya tenemos 1000 artículos si quieres puedes pasar por el Foro para dar alguna opinion sobre el hecho como el resto de la administración. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Tamaño del logo El problema es que no respeta el tamaño indicado 250 píxeles de ancho y 65 de alto. Si no tiene ese tamaño y además está en formado png, al intentar subirlo lo rechaza.-- 21:43 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo mejor es k vuelvas a subirlo en formato PNG como te dice TDI y con el tamaño k te dice exponiendolo en este Foro. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu logo, que lo vi en la discusión de Grandpiece.-- 12:02 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Vota a Bonney en el VPD,yo creo que si la gente pone de su parte haremos que sea mejor articulo. link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 19:17 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludo Saludos a usted señor infinitrix link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 00:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola me preuntaba si te gustaria ser parte de manga no wiki en participar en las ediciones espero tu respuestalink=Usuario Discusión:David07 20:53 17 oct 2010 (UTC) ok te espero haya me avisas em mi discusion de manga no wikilink=Usuario Discusión:David07 22:03 17 oct 2010 (UTC) manga no wiki como se crea uun infobox y por me lo puedes crearlink=Usuario Discusión:David07 20:26 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla marines Habían puesto File:Archivo::Attachportrait.png (para las imágenes puedes poner File:, Archivo: o Imagen:).-- 16:01 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola administrador Tipo de Incognito ha abrido un block para votar el nuevo logo, pasese por ahi si kiere.link=Usuario Discusión:El pelirojo Imagenes Solo queria decirte que me gustan las imagenes que has puesto en las galerias de los personajes. Coincido contigo es muchisimo caos. '''eso de los puntos marea, yo entre en una wiki y me dieron 10 puntos y por preguntar en una discusion 10 mas..... No es nada que me interese a mi tampoco que pongan en la wiki. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:23 28 oct 2010 (UTC) bloqueo en ben 10 hola, no se si te acuerdas de mi, vi que eres un admninistrador en ben 10 wiki, pero un tal marduke me bloqueo, dicendo que borro contenido de las paginas, lo cual nunca he hecho, lo que yo hago es borrar cosas falsas, no probadas e inecesarias y colocar informacion mas aceptable y mucho mejor ademas de imagenes mas buenas, y ahora marduke me bloqueo por 3 meses, si pudieras hablarm con el y explicarle, que yo JAMAS BORRO INFORMACION IMPORTANTE, porfavor, que encuentro una grave injusticia culpar siempre a alguien sin pruebas--Omnihallows 20:37 28 oct 2010 (UTC) bloqueo gracias or el mensaje dile esto a marduke porfavor, borre esa informacion, porque es falsa y no probada, no se sabe que habilidades y debilidades tienen porque jamas se han visto, sol ofueron mencionados, tampco su especie ni imagenes que son de fan arts, solo se sabe de la habilidad de shellhea, pero nada de atomix, y que pueda lanzar rayos o que toepick sea un alien viscoso, dile que borre la informacion falsa y puse la verdadera --Omnihallows 23:31 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Bloquear a un usuario Desde los cambios recientes (la forma antigua), en sus contribuciones (Entre discusión y registro de bloqueos) o desde el historial.-- 21:13 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Se agradece La verdad se agradece no crei que le gustaria a alguien pero en fin las completare con mas imagenes raras que valla encontrando. Saludos de su servidorlink=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 00:52 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Logros Bueno, yo lo probaria. Pondria una pagina especial que explique todas las normas, y si va mal lo quitamos. Si necesitas ideas de los logros, puntos etc... me avisas link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 15:46 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Podria ser ﻿ No quiero llevarme el merito yo, ya que no estare mucho en esta wiki... Me conectare y tal pero no creo que aga muchas ediciones. Lo otro, si, se podria hacer una página para hacer una votación, y avisar igualmente si la gente quiere o no, que se borrara si se hace mal.... Buno, si nunca lanzamos la idea nunca sabremos lo que pasara.... link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law Usuari Discussió:Trafalgar D Law - Creixem poc a poc!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101018155149/onepiece-cat/ca/images/2/22/18n88o.gif 08:44 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Me alegro no soy muy bueno con el dibujo asi k solo le pinte un poco de negro, en Doflamingo si k tuve k tocar cosas para dejarle ese pelo. Modifique a Aokiji porke akainu tiene asi mas aspecto de mayor k este y np me imagino k se deje barba. Chat H entrado desde la discusion de TDI tras poner mi nombre de usuario y bueno me parece k bien, aunke hablame un poco de como funciona ese chat. hola soy un nuevo usuario niaku25 fui yo quien puso que monkey d dragon no era un yonkou porque era un revolucionario saludos No lo has leido en español? Ya lo he colgado pero te lo dejo igualmente 603 español. '''Lee 1ero el enlace k te dejo al manga. Seguro k despues de leerlo esto de abajo lo deduces sin tener k mirarlo *Al parecer a kuma antes de k le modificaron el cerebro hizo un trato con Vegapunk k le asignara una mision especial proteger el barco de la banda sombrero de Paja hasta k uno volviera al barco y cuando Franky volvio se largo. *Las heridas se las haria protegiendo el barco ya k en el manga k te he dejado dice Franky k los marines deszcubrieron el barco y hubo una gran batalla pero k estaba Kuma y parece k los dos bandos se retiraron, asi k al final supongo k se quedaria el solo protegiendolo. *K gracia para k estar 2 años kon Gays ha vuelto a Sanji demasiado vulnerable a las chicas, el dia k vuelva a pillar a Nami desnuda kedara media hora desmayado. *Caribou (tiene habilidad Logia) persigue a la banda despues de enterrar a los falsos y lo acompañan algunos de los k se unieron a la falsa banda con min de 70 millones, te digo k esto acabara en pelea ya k Caribou dice k los dejaran subir al barco(kerra decir de forma brusca k kiere unirse o sino pelea....),el manga salio el martes cosa k suele suceder cuando ODA va a coger un descanso. *Eso sugiere k los mugiwaras con menos wanteds, tendran wanteds como mínimo tras vencerlos de 80 millones o mas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:38 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdona que tarde en contestar, he estado ocupado esta semana y no me podía conectar tranquilo. A mi lo del chat me parece bien, aparte de ponerlo en la portada, se podrían hacer "quedadas" o algo. Aunque no se vaya a ir en masa nunca está de mal tener esta herramienta. -- 21:42 5 nov 2010 (UTC) blanqueamiento no blanquee las paginas, excepto esa de jetray supremo, que obviamente era falso, dile que solo quiero mejorar la wiki y no era mi intencion borrar algo que el consideraba bueno --Omnihallows 03:15 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Infinitrix ola keria preguntarte si si puede poner videos en los wiki He visto los op como videos. Keria preguntarte si podriamos poner videos de los capitulos en español o subtitulados en el anime y en el manga poner todas las paginas yo podria encontrarlas toas en español Sin problemas Se merecen como mínimo una mención.-- 22:18 8 nov 2010 (UTC) marduke y chat hola, oie si es posible podrias pedirle a marduke si puede hablar conmigo en el chat en alguna oportunidad cuando pueda es para hablar sobre el el bloqueo en ben 10, quisiera discutirlo con el de forma amable y educada, dile que no quiero pelear solo hablar para ver que podemos hacer, preguntale a que hora puede ser porfavor Omnihallows 01:27 9 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias Muchisimas gracias viejo, aunque creo que Marduke aun no lo ha visto, ya que aun no se me reactiva la cuenta. pero igual gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda,Omnihallows 02:34 12 nov 2010 (UTC) duda oye lamento molestarte, pero cuando mandaste el mensaje a Csuarezllosa para que le dijieras que si podrian desbloquearme despues el se lo pidio a Marduke, queria saber desde hace cuanto que le mandaste el mensaje? es que he visto a marduke conectado a veces y no responde ni me manda nada y estoy empezando a preocupare, lamento las molestias pero eres el unico que conozco que puede ayudarme, mandame un mensaje de vuelta--Omnihallows 01:47 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Csuarezllosa le dio este mensaje Marduke, te felicito por el cuidado de la wiki, antes de bloquear al usuario Omnihallows, primero se dialoga porque borran contenido de las páginas, 15 días de bloqueado es suficiente, desbloquear a Omnihallows, por favor, yo le avisare al usuario Omnihallows que quieran borrar el contenido de la página hazlo en la página de discusión del artículo.- Gracias.- --Csuarezllosa (Talk) (Em@il) 23:14 11 nov 2010 (UTC) pero cuando lo veo conectado no parece que haya visto el mensaje, crees que solo deba esperar? --Omnihallows 02:47 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Comodoro Espero que no importe pero le he subido las imagenes de comodoro y yukimura es un contraalmirante al parecer, asi lo dijeron en el episodio en español en el cual apareció. -- 07:19 16 nov 2010 (UTC) desbloqueamiento podrias decirselo tu porfavor? que tu lo conoces mejorOmnihallows 20:22 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Creo k si Si que vi mensajes asi que si funcionara, aunque no llege a leerlos porque he salido muy rapido ya que tengo otra llamada(en mi discusión) y voy a atenderlo. Otro dia te atendere es que el problema por el que me han llamado es algo gordo y me llevara un tiempo arreglarlo. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:32 16 nov 2010 (UTC) chat gracias, avisame de todos modos, lo unico que te pido es si puedes ir al chat de ben 10 wiki para hablar mas, y si es posible si encuentras a marduke o al otro usuario, perdon no me se su nombre que vengan cualquiera de los dos para si solucionar el problema?Omnihallows 20:39 16 nov 2010 (UTC) chat ben 10 wiki chat en google, haz click en el primer resultado y listo, yo ya estoy ahiOmnihallows 20:44 16 nov 2010 (UTC) PERFECTO Esta muy bien aunque he hecho las imagenes un poco mas grandes, de 150 px. Si crees que son muy anchas reducelas desde la Plantilla:Plantilla a 120 px(creo que en estas medidas estara bien si ahora es grande), solo es cambiar los sitios donde estan las medidas de 150 px a 120 px y cuando guardes los cambios lo apreciaras en la plantilla. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:23 17 nov 2010 (UTC) 605 Como he visto que has editado hace poco, he visto, por si te interesa una predicción del 605 EN UN blog k da acceso a una prediccion colgada en un video de internet Casi tienes 1000 ediciones, habra que inventar alguna plantilla llamada ' mil ediciones( o algo por el estilo) en la cual diga algo bueno y con alguna imagen para los usuarios que superen los mil.' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:09 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por llegar a las 1000, la plantilla esta bien, algo como eso debe destacar en la página, si algún día hago mas pequeña la imagen no la encogeré mucho, como la has creado tu, pruebala el primero en tu pagina a ver como queda. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:10 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya esta, a mi tampoco me salia pero hice una sección de encabezado donde he puesto otros apartados y ha funcionado, si quieres cambiar de colores dimelo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:24 27 nov 2010 (UTC) plantilla 1000 ediciones Es de verdad? cuando tenga 1000 ediciones me la podre poner? link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 20:07 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Mihawk No lo se, no me habia dado cuenta, que sale con otra voz en el ultimo episodio? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:05 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Mañana -Bien mirare en la paleta de colores el código del bronce por si acaso, normalmente en ese tipo plantillas sale el codigo del color o esta en un apartado llamado bacground:(o algo parecido se k se pronuncia asi). Se mas o menos como hacer lo de tu pagina, pero lo naranja tendre que cambiarlo un poco, quedara tipo la pagina Lex.(el diseño con los titulos del apartado en color) te interesa? -Lo de Jimmy esta arreglado medio año bloqueado por que borro la pagina( a proposito, se nota) porque no pidio ayuda para dejarla como antes y tambien dejo un insulto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:50 29 nov 2010 (UTC) logros Dentro de poco llegara aqui lo de los logros(despues de un foro que explicara sobre ellos) ha sido aceptado por TDI, no esperes respuesta ahora que me voy, adios. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:55 3 dic 2010 (UTC) muy útil Esa plantilla sera útil de aviso para el vandalismo mas extremo, como estropear varias paginas con insultos o insultar varios usuarios y para en el caso en que se registrara por añadir imagenes inadecuadas(hentai). *Aparte de avisarle en su discusión, solo en el caso que sea alguien que se haya registrado habria que añadirlo a su página de usuario para que se vea que provoco vandalismo en el caso que vuelva a pasarse un poco. #La tuya indicaria que el usuario(registrado) en cuestión fue expulsado. #Otra que creo que hizo Lex, serviria de aviso a otros usuarios que esa persona hizo vandalismo(en el caso que volviera a provocarlo, el usuario que avisara a un administrador podria decir que provoco vandalismo anteriormente) Aunque puede que sea demasiado duro penalizarlo de esa forma(dejando que fue amonestado en su pagina de usuario)¿que opinas? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:20 5 dic 2010 (UTC) foto hola la foto de one piece como los padrinos magicos la saque de un video de youtube no pasa nada y un usuario No importa mucho siempre que este en una página de usuario o discusión de usuario( para las discusiones de los artículos no valdra añadirlas ya que si tienen que ver sobre algo de la serie) *En la portada hay un enlace llamado normas de conducta, si has visto lo que les he dicho a heracle´n y Trafalgar D. Law sobre que se puede bloquear por abusar de los logros editando de las distintas formas para conseguirlos es verdad por si ves a alguien pasarse, ademasen la actividad de la wiki bajo las páginas mas populares al final de los proyectos pone que abusar de los logros es motivo de bloqueo. De momento hoy ya he usado la plantilla:bloqueo con Sanji pata negra no se si deberia haberlo bloqueado desde el inicio porque su nombre tendria que tener pierna negra en vez de pata negra que suena a carne. *'la plantilla de bloqueo' ( la he añadido a su pagina de usuario para si vuelve a hacer algo si lo ve otro usuario puede avisar a un administrador que ya provoco antes vandalismo)' Su caso es abuso de los logros creando un extraño blog(seguro que para ganarlos), añadir comentarios tontos como en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Trafalgar_D_Law/Unltimited_Cruise_3_/_otros este blog, y blanquear la página de el usuario Trafalgar D.Law', lo he bloqueado 2 semanas, si crees que se merece un mes puedes cambiarlo(como eres administrador) libremente desde tus contribuciones desde el registro de bloqueos. En el Foro:logros veras algo de información sobre ellos. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:15 23 dic 2010 (UTC) No se.. Lleva problema, hay unos de 45 logros distintos mas o menos..... Y habria que buscar imagenes distintas para los distintos logros, algo complicado, aunque siempre se podria recurrir a las imagenes de esas en miniatura, como las que hay en la banda sombrero de Paja, la de Barbablanca, la marina ya que caben cosas muy pequeñas. Por eso antes de cambiar las imagenes deberian decidirse que imagenes elegir y en que logro poner cada una, ademas que un vez cambias una de las imagenes que hay ahora, habria que cambiarlas todas para que tuviera sentido por eso dudo si cambiarlas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:07 24 dic 2010 (UTC) imagenes hola, bueno es que he visto que no esta el boton de agregar imagenes en las paginas, como en la de los personajes, no se si sera un error o lo sacaron, pero ya no se pueden poner solo imagenes incorporadas Omnihallows 05:44 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy bien Es una cosa que esta bien, asi puedes acceder a muchisimos personajes distintos de la serie desde esa categoría. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:04 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Has cambiado tu avatar, crei que me equivoque de discusion al ver la foto, mientras las fotos no pasen de su pagina de usuario puede poner de Naruto y otras series si quiere. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:22 3 ene 2011 (UTC)